This invention relates to an improvement of a portable type of automobile engine oil suction pump, particularly such improvement which enables the users to be aware of the running out of the engine oil by a luminous indication device.
The inventor of this patent case has filed a patent application under the title of "A Portable Automobile Grease Suction Machine" on Apr. 17, 1990 under Ser. No. 07/509,745. This device is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein it can be seen that the main structure is the body 1 which is formed by mirror-image body shells. The body 1 is similar in shape to a portable type of air dryer, and encloses: a gear pump case which comprises a first portion 40, a middle portion 41 and a second portion 42; a motor 3 with blades 30 which are fixed to a motor shaft; a gear unit 5; a rotating shaft connecting member 6; and an oil suction pipe joint 7. A suction tube 8 and an oil discharge tube 9 are connected to the pipe joint 7 and to the pump discharge. In this invention, the gear pump case 4 is connected with the motor output shaft by means of shaft connecting member 6. The gear unit 5 is located in the interior of the middle portion 41 of the gear pump case, and is operated by means of the connection of the shaft 400 to one of its gears and to the shaft connecting member 6. The oil suction pipe joint 7 is screwed into a threaded suction hole formed on the second portion 42 of the gear pump case. The oil discharge tube 9 is set in oil discharge guiding grooves 13, which are defined in the interior of the shell body and is also connected with the joint 402a attached to the pump discharge. In use, after having connected the suction tube 8 with the oil pipe joint 7, the suction pipe 8 is inserted into the engine oil chamber. At the same time, the electric wire is attached to the battery of the motor vehicle, or it is inserted into the cigarette lighter of the motor vehicle by means of a socket terminal. In so doing, the motor 3 will be started by the motor vehicle's battery to drive the gear unit 5, and to prooduce a strong suction force by the movement of the gear unit 5, so as to ultimately achieve the object of sucking the oil from the engine.